Strawhat Ashikabi
by Hell Reaper
Summary: Luffy and Nami are sent to Shinto Teito and become apart of the sekirei plan.
1. Chapter 1

I don't' own One piece or Sekirei

Luffy and Nami gets sent to Shinto Teito and become a part of the sekirei plan.

This is a prologue. It will show how they got there and stuff like that.

Please enjoy

It had already been a year since they were all separated at Sabaody Archipelago by Bartholomew Kuma. She hasn't seen Luffy the entire time and she was so excited to see him again. At first she had expected it to take her the full 2 years but Haredas had taught her most of what he knew and there was nothing more that he could teach her. Nami pondered on what she could do so she decided to visit Luffy.

She had first realized her feelings for her Captain the day he saved her village from Arlong, but kept it to herself. She didn't want to know how Luffy would react nor the chance of being rejected. She managed to keep it a secret from everyone except for Robin. Although she was kind of glad because she finally had someone to talk about it to. Robin had told her to tell Luffy but she was too nerves. As time went by and all the adventure they had, her feelings grew. Now after all that time she was going to tell him.

All she needed know was where he was. She got the information on where he was from Shakky who got it from Rayleigh who sent someone to get her. This is why we now find Nami on a kuja ship with most of the crew staring at her. One in particular was glaring at her.

"Are you really apart of Luffy's crew?"

"Yeah. I'm Nami." She looked over to the woman who was glaring at her. "Can I help you?"

"What is your relationship with Luffy?" Nami blush at her question.

"Why do you ask and who are you?"

"I am Boa Hancock Luffy's future wife." She then blushed and put her hands on her cheeks. "Although Luffy is just playing hard to get."

"Wife! There is no way that you could be Luffy's wife! "

"Ha. Like a harlot like you can satisfy Luffy's needs. "

Nami and Hancock go back and forth the entire trip until they reach the island.

"_Finally I don't have to listen to this woman anymore."_ Nami thought as her feet touched the ground.

"Where is he? Rayleigh was supposed to tell him I was coming hear."

"Maybe he didn't want to see you." Hancock said with a smirk.

"Quite you! I'm sure he's just a little late." Nami hopped.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled running towards the 2

"See there he is" Nami said as she was suddenly hugged by Luffy which she returned. Hancock was fuming behind them.

"Luffy you haven't changed." She smile

Luffy looked slightly older but not much had changed.

"Neither have you." He said.

Nami was a little annoyed by that. She herself had changed. Her hair had grown and she had it in a ponytail. Her body had developed and her breast had grown not the Luffy noticed. She even wore a bikini top and tight jeans to show off her body. Sometimes she wonders if Luffy is even aware of the opposite sex.

"Luffy..." Hancock started

"I'm not going to marry you." Luffy said laughing

Nami smirked at her _"I knew he wouldn't want to marry her."_

Hancock blushed "Oh I still love that side of you. But shouldn't you be training with Rayleigh." She hoped so Luffy wouldn't spend any time with this woman.

"Shishishi It's fine. Rayleigh gave me the day off so I could talk to name." He grabbed her hand. "Come on there's something I got to show you." He pulled her along.

"Wait Luffy."

They talk for a while tell each other about what they were doing the past year until they were finally at Luffy's destination

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" Nami asked now in front of a cave.

"No This." Luffy dug into his pocket and pulled out a large chunk of meat.

"Luffy! Was that all you dragged me out he for!" she punched him in the head. She may have loved him but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't hurt him if he did something stupid.

"Oh sorry that's my lunch." He immediately ate the meat and dug in his pocket again "This."

Nami's eyes turned into Beri signs. "Where did you find these?"

In Luffy's hands were a bunch of Jewels.

"In the front of this cave. It probably filled with traps and places filled with adventure. I was thinking we could have one small adventure here. You in."

Nami Laugh "Sure."

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy ran into the cave.

"Luffy Wait up!" Nami yelled after.

Suddenly a light started to emit from the inside of the cave making them both stop.

"Luffy Stop, We don't know what that light is?"

"Its fine, it'll be fun." He said as he was engulfed in the light.

"Damn it Luffy what am I going to do with you." Nami said to herself. "Hopefully it isn't anything bad." She walks into the light.

To be continued

I'm going to write the next Chapter if it gets good reviews then I'll continue it as best I can, if not then I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own One Piece or Sekirei

Hello here's the new chapter, just a few things.

1. Nami will not be an ashikabi only Luffy.

2. Stop talking about my grammar. I know my grammar sucks. I don't need it pointed out.

3. I don't know yet.

Anyway here we go chapter 1. Or is it chapter 2? I'm saying it's Chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Suddenly in a random alley somewhere a portal opens up

Luffy and Nami crashes into the alley below. Luffy wasn't effected by it since he was made of rubber and Nami landed on Luffy so she was also ok.

"Where are we? I'm hungry, where is my hat?"

Nami sighed at Luffy's priorities. Rather than be worried about where they were he was more concerned about his stomach.

"Where ever we are we aren't on the island anymore."

"How do you know?"

"I can't smell the ocean. It's miles away."

"Then where are we?" Nami punches Luffy in the head.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be wondering where we were."

"Yosh then let's just go around and see if someone can help us." He was about to leave the ally when Nami yanked on his collar stopping him and bringing him to the ground.

"What now?" Luffy groaned

"You moron, you know what will happen if someone saw you? We will have marines down our neck in minutes."

"Oh Yeah, I forgot." Just then they both heard a scream.

"Luffy we can't" Nami was about to warn Luffy when she realized that he was no longer with her. "Damn it Luffy!"

Luffy ran to the direction of the scream. People around all stared at how weirdly he dressed as he ran.

"Please move aside!"

"Huh?" Luffy looked up to see a girl fall

"Please move aside" She crashed right on top of him

"Ow, as expected. That was too high to jump from." Musubi said sitting up she look at the person who saved her. She blushed the moment she saw him. "What is this feeling? My heart is betting so fast.

"Luffy, what happen?" Nami arrived next to see Luffy and the girl on the ground. She had a look at the girl. She was a young woman of average height and slender built. She had brown eyes and a brown hair.

Her attire was a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wore a pair of red combat gloves. But the most noticeable thing was her breasts.

"_Huge. She might be bigger than me."_ Nami worried as she looked down to her own chest.

"Look out!" Nami and the girl were both push out of the way be Luffy.

"Luffy what the…" Nami was about to yell at him but was interrupted when the space they previously occupied exploded in lightning.

"There's no use in running away. Now fight with us." Twin girl both said lightning sparking from their hands.

"_Lightning? But Eneru ate the lightning devil fruit. How can they do that and who are these people?"_ Nami thought.

"I don't want fight yet." Musubi called out

"Even if you don't feel like it…" They jumped down ready to attack "We sure feel like it.!" They came down ready to attack when their fist were stopped.

"If she doesn't want to fight then I'll fight you instead." Luffy said with a huge grin holding both of the girls fist while electricity ran through him.

"_What?! How is he holding back our attack? It almost like he not even affected by it at all?" _Hikari thought

"_Could he be a sekirei? There's no way a human could stop us like this."_ Hibiki had the same train of thoughts.

Nami sighed _"No matter where we go, whether it's the sea or this strange land Luffy always finds trouble."_ "Luffy hurry it up, we still have a lot of things we have to figure out."

"Ah but I wanted to have some fun." Luffy wined

"If you make it quick we can go get some food." Nami suggested _"When in doubt bribe Luffy with food."_

"Yosh, I'll end it now." Luffy then pushed the twins back and threw both of his arms behind him stretching them back.

"_His arms stretched!" _Everyone but Nami thought

"**Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol."** His fist crashed into the stomachs of two girls knocking them both out.

"_Who are these two? The orange haired girl must be his Ashikabi, but I've never seen nor heard of a male sekirei that had stretching abilities. I'll have to ask Takami next time I see. They don't look bad so Musubi shouldn't be in any danger but just in case I'll stay back and watch."_ ? Thought (Like you don't know who this is)

"Thank you very much for saving me." Musubi said to her saviors

"No problem, just glad you're ok." Luffy said

"Who were those two and why were those two attacking you?" Nami asked

Musubi was about to say something when she fainted.

"Are you ok?! What happened?" Nami asked which she was answered by a load growl coming from Musubi's stomach.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled

"That was me. But now I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry." Musubi moan out, Nami sighed while Luffy laugh.

"I can't believe it. Theirs two of them." Nami thought as she stared at the piles of plates in front of her. It turned out that Musubi fainted because of hunger. They found a restaurant to eat; little did Nami know Musubi had an appetite that would rival Luffy's.

"_I haven't seen anyone eat as much as Luffy since Toriko."_

"Thank you, Thank you so much. First you save me and now this." Musubi said tears in her eyes.

"Its fine, go ahead and eat." Luffy said with a mouth full of food.

"Luffy how do you expect to pay for all this." Nami already expecting the answer.

Luffy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag. Out of the bag he took out a jewel. "With this"

Nami punches Luffy in the back of the head. "How could you think of using that?! Do you know how much money we could get for that?"

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "Its fine, we have a lot." Nami hit him again.

"That's not the point! We don't know how long were going to be here and we need money."

"Um, why don't you use your MBI Card?" The two looked at Musubi holding a black card.

"MBI card?" They both said

"Yes, it's a card with no limit you can buy anything with it. All sekirei have one. Didn't Luffy give you his?"

"_Sekirei? What is that? She and those twins must be ones and she thinks Luffy is one too, probably because of his stretching ability."_ Nami though she then had a wicked idea.

"Sekirei? What is…." Nami covered Luffy's mouth

"Luffy lost his so we have no mean of paying for anything." Luffy started to worry because he could see the beri sighs in her eyes.

"Well you're welcome to use mine. It's the least I could do to repay you."

"Why thank you. After we pay for the meal lets going shopping." Nami grinded

"_Oh no."_ Luffy thought

Three hours later

We now find Luffy sitting in front of a clothing store surrounded by bags from many different stores. After they were done at the restaurant Nami decide that they needed a few things if they were going to stay for a while. Some information, a place to stay and clothes, a lot of clothes. This was the 10th store they were at and each time Nami and Musubi would come out with bags Nami even got some clothes for himself. He didn't really care what he wore, even now he still wore his red shirt and blue pants.

"I'm so bored." His stomach growled. "And hungry. " He sighed. All he could was wait for the two girls to come out of the store. He couldn't even buy anything to eat because Nami took his bag of jewels. He wasn't going to say anything because he had learned multiple times not to get the way of Nami and money.

"Oh no!" Luffy lifted his head to see a reddish haired girl with glasses wearing a white dress on the floor with books scattered on the floor.

Luffy got up and went over to the girl.

"Hey you okay?" He ask

She looks up and blushed. _"It can't be, I found him!" _She thought she then saw that he was looking down with his mouth open with a bit of drool running down it. She then had a perverted grin on her face. _"Oh so he's a bit of a pervert, I can work with this."_ She then pressed her breast together to make them look bigger. "Do you like?"

"Yeah." He reaches and grabbed… Her dropped lunch.

"What?"

"It smells good. Can I have this?" Luffy said

"_Is he an idiot or just that innocent?"_ she thought _"But the more I look at him the more my heart throb. I'm going to have so much fun teaching him about a woman's body."_ she started to giggle while fantasizing about her and Luffy and started to drool a bit.

"_She reminds me of Sanji a little bit."_ "Are you okay?" Luffy looked at her questionly.

She wiped the drool from her mouth. "Yeah. Go right ahead eat."

"Really thank you." He scarfs it down in one gulp.

"Wow I've never seen someone eat like that before. I'm Matsu."

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Monkey D?"

"Yeah."

"_What a weird name." _"So what brings you here?" Matsu asked

"My friends wanted to go shopping and I have to hold the bags, but it's so boring, and Nami took all of my money so I can't even get anything to eat. And I'm still hungry."

"Nami? Who is she?" She asks hoping she wasn't anything major otherwise things could get complicated.

"My Nakama."

"Oh." _"Yes!" _"Well I know a place nearby where we can eat." Matsu suggested

"Really! Where? Will there be meat!?"

"Where I live. My Landlady is making lunch and I'm sure she wouldn't mind one more at the table."

"Ok let's go." Luffy grabbed on to Matsu's hand and started to run when he suddenly stopped causing her to bump into him.

"But I have to wait for Nami and Musubi to finish shopping." Luffy said with disappointment

"Hm" Matsu started to think when she had a great idea. "Why don't we leave a note for them to know where you went and they could go there once they're done."

"Alright. What should I write?"

"Oh don't worry I'll take care of it." Matsu took a piece of paper scribbled on it and placed it on the bench Luffy was sitting on. "Ok that should do it let gooooooo…" Matsu was being pulled by Luffy who was carrying the bags of clothes. "Wait Luffy not that way."

To Be Continued


End file.
